Thunder Take You
by Masterman
Summary: The Thunder God, Raiden, is on the verge of becoming a singing sensation. When the ninja, Rain, discovers his singing talent, he will do anything to get the God of Thunder established. When all of the characters from the Mortal Kombat franchise gather to either support or destroy Raiden, who knows what will happen? And what other shenanigans will go on behind the scenes?
1. Static

_**Thunder Take You**_

The Fantastic Uprising of the Thunder God, Raiden

* * *

**Part 1: Static**

* * *

_Near a training dojo located across from the wine brewery in Edenia_

The Shaolin Monks, Kung Lao and Liu Kang, had just finished their sparring and were walking to the heart of Edenia.

Liu Kang: That was a great session, Kung Lao. Your divekicks are still as potent as ever.

Kung Lao nodded and laughed.

Kung Lao: Aye, as are your bicycle kicks. You didn't have to put so much fire on that last one though, you singed my favorite shirt.

Liu Kang: My apologies, friend. Same time tomorrow?

Kung Lao: Always.

The two stood across from each other, on opposite paths. As they gave each other a fist-bump, they began walking down their respective paths. Kung Lao usually went home after sparring, to catch up on his favorite television show; Master Chef: Outworld.

Liu Kang preferred to meditate outside, or hang out in the throne room listening to Sindel complain about everything ranging from the color of her drapes to how hot it is outside.

It was sticky hot. Walking for five minutes outside would net you some nice, damp clothing. That's why Liu Kang walked around shirtless; and the ladies of Edenia did not complain. This never appeased Princess Kitana though.

As Liu Kang walked toward the Edenian capital building, he was greeted by a familiar ninja, clad in purple who was intent on finding the Shaolin Monk.

His name was Rain, and he was ecstatic.

Rain: Liu, baby, you gotta come with me, man.

Liu Kang was surprised.

Liu Kang: What's wrong? What happened? Is it Sindel? Did she destroy another stove due to her terrible cooking? You recorded it, didn't you?

Rain shook his head and slapped Liu's shoulder. His wide grin could be seen from under his mask.

Rain: No, Queen Sindel is fine. It actually doesn't have anything to do with Edenia. You see...

He trailed off and coughed as he eyed a scantily-clad woman shaking her hips as she walked.

Rain: Walk with me Liu, we can't stay here. I'll never be able to concentrate.

The two walked down to the wine brewery and Rain once again placed his hang on Liu's shoulder.

Rain: It's about your friend, the Thunder God.

Liu Kang: What happened to Raiden?

Rain: It's a beautiful thing Liu. He invited me to his temple earlier this morning and I thought I was in trouble, but he wanted me to inspect his garden. After I watered the daffodils correctly and stinted his tomato plants, I walked back inside. He was taking a shower and-

Liu Kang stopped Rain mid-sentence.

Liu Kang: Where is this story going, Rain?

Rain: Listen! He was taking a shower and I heard him. I HEARD him, Liu. He was singing. The thunder in his voice boomed his entire bathroom and shook the entire temple. I thought it was an earthquake, or Tremor or something but how can there be an earthquake in the sky? I realized it was his voice. He has extraordinary singing talent. I want to put him on the map, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: Are you sure? I mean...maybe you should have him sing more songs? You only got a sample. Did you tell him?

Rain: Hell no! I left. He would have zapped the shit out of me if he knew I was listening. He ordered me to leave after I was done with his garden..but you know how I am. Liu, I'm telling you. I have an ear for these kinds of things.

Liu Kang: You are also a potent schemer, Rain. You plan on profiting from this, right?

Rain: Now why would you say something like that? Think about it, Liu.

Liu Kang: This is none of my concern, Rain. Why do you come to me for this?

Rain: You are the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu. Your publicity is the best publicity. Everyone wants to hear what you have to say! If little ole' me tried to spread Raiden's talent, I'd get nowhere! He's your friend Liu Kang. You have to believe me!

Liu Kang: No thanks, Rain. This is between you and Raiden. IF he agrees to it, then maybe, but I want to hear from him in person. I admit, it would be pretty amusing to hear Raiden sing.

Liu Kang burst out laughing at the prospect.

As he laughed, two men sitting at the bar noticed the laughter and immediately recognized it. They stood, and walked toward the two.

The man in yellow smiled and spoke first. His name was Cyrax. The man beside him, dressed in a red martial arts uniform, sat back and gave the bartender a thumbs-up. His name was Sektor.

Cyrax: Liu Kang! What's up? What a coincidence though..Sek and I were just talking about you.

Liu Kang: Why?

Cyrax: You and Kitana. She came in here earlier, mad as hell, ranting and raving about how she'll kill all of the women here because they flirt with you. Sektor and I had to sit through all two hours of it.

Sektor: Believe us, no amount of liquor could save us from that shitstorm.

Liu Kang: Oh, great. Well, I know where I'm NOT going today.

Cyrax: It's for the best. She asked where you were. She looked me dead in my eyes and I swear I tinkled a bit in my pants.

Sektor roared with laughter.

Sektor: No wonder you stayed in the restroom so long after that.

Rain shook his head and pouted quietly.

Rain: Uhh, guys? Who cares about Kitana? We're on the brink of a new superstar being born!

Everyone continued to ignore Rain. As he looked around in disbelief, he marched off in anger, mumbling under his breath. He stomped as he walked, with his fists balled up at his side and he punched a nearby telephone pole.

Rain: Fine. We'll see who gets the last laugh. They'll all see. Rain, the billionaire...swimming in all of the koins...sapphire, ruby, onyx, platinum, emerald...all mine...all mine...all the women...the finest houses and popularity. Yes, reporter? Yes, I am Raiden's manager! Thanks for asking!

Women stared and laughed as the rambling Rain walked down the street talking to himself.

Rain continued his babbling until he was at the top floor of the Edenian capital building; the throne room.

Sindel sat in front of a grand mirror, combing her hair while her chancellors gave her massages, cooked food in the kitchen, and prepared her bath.

As she noticed Rain walking in like a zombie with drool coming from under his mask, she rolled her eyes and turned toward him.

Sindel: Rain, dear, please leave.

Rain: But I just got in here!

Sindel: Indeed. But I know you have come to bother me, I was just beginning to relax.

Rain: I just need one favor.

Sindel: No.

Rain: Please?

Sindel: No.

Rain: …..

Sindel: No, Rain.

Rain: Damn, I didn't even say anything! Hmm..alright, tell ya what. I will go get that video of Quan Chi making Shao Kahn dance to Michael Jackson's Thriller if you help me.

Sindel's grin scared the chancellors.

Sindel: Rain? What do you desire?

Rain: Call Raiden here.

Sindel: Why?

Rain: Just do it. I need him here.

Sindel: You are such an odd boy. Fine. Chancellor Dan, go call Raiden. Tell him it's an emergency.

Chancellor Dan hauled ass into the living room. As he passed by the kitchen, he saw Butler Jimmy pulling the lobster out of the oven.

Chancellor Dan: TOASTYYYYY!

Butler Jimmy: I love it when you say that.

Chancellor Dan dove onto the couch and grabbed the phone on the coffee table. He dialed Raiden's number furiously and sat on hold.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello. You have reached, RAIDEN..THE THUNDER GOD, but he is not available at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and message after the-

Click.

Dialing again.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

An angry man answered the phone, intent on scaring away the solicitor.

Raiden: FOR THE LAST TIME SHANG TSUNG, I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR COOKIES.

Chancellor Dan: Lord Raiden?

Raiden cleared his throat and was visually embarrassed.

Raiden: I apologize, Dan. What is it?

Dan: Sindel needs you here. It's an emergency. I think Shao Kahn is drunk again and-

Raiden: I'll be right over.

Five seconds later, Raiden burst through the door with lightning energy-balls in his hand. His eyes were wide and alert as he was ready to deal with his arch-nemesis.

Raiden: WHERE ARE YOU SHAO-

Raiden immediately stopped shouting as he noticed that only Sindel and Rain were present.

Raiden: What?

Sindel: Rain, he's all yours.

Rain: Uhh..Lord Raiden...I need to talk to you.

Raiden: Yes? Yes, boy? Spit it out.

Rain: Are you aware that..well..let's talk outside.

The two men walked outside of the throne room and into the elevator, but not before Sindel stopped them.

Sindel: I want my video, Rain. Tonight. I'm not playing with you.

Sindel made a cutthroat gesture with her thumb and Rain got the memo clearly.

Rain: I couldn't get a hold of you any other kind of way so..I got Sindel to call you. Are you aware that...man, did you know that you can sing really well?

The elevator stopped and Raiden frowned as he stood over Rain, trapping him in the corner.

Rain: Lord Raiden! I mean..I couldn't help but notice today..you're really good and I just..thought...you know...

Rain couldn't help but notice the lightning forming in Raiden's hands. As Raiden stood closer and closer, Rain's words got more jumbled as he tried to escape. He cowered and turned sideways with his hands forward, trying to create space between him and the Thunder God.

Raiden: NO ONE, hears me sing.

Rain: I couldn't help it Lord Raiden! Please..please..you're an awesome singer! Your talent shouldn't go unrecognized...

Raiden: Is this blackmail, Rain? Because if so, I will gladly beat you until you FORGET.

Rain: NO, NO, LORD RAIDEN please! I submit! I concede!

The elevator started working again and stopped on the 7th floor. The door opened, and Kitana of all people walked in.

Rain: Oh thank the Elder Gods.

Raiden backed away from Rain and glanced over at Kitana.

Raiden: Are you angry too, Kitana?

Kitana: Actually, yes. Yes I am. Liu Kang has gone MIA and I have a few words to share with him.

Raiden: Interesting. I could easily find him, you know. That'll give me something to do rather than waste my time with this scoundrel.

Raiden glared daggers into Rain, who only hid behind Kitana and wept.

Rain: Lord Raiden, hear me out. Atleast consider it...

Raiden: No, Rain. The next time you come to me with this farce, the Elder Gods won't be able to save you from my fury. Do you understand?

Rain peered from behind Kitana and looked away sheepishly as he felt Raiden's stare.

Rain: Yes. Yes sir.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and Raiden walked out. Kitana followed him, leaving Rain alone in his own little bubble of despair. Raiden looked back as Rain slowly crept into the hall.

Raiden: I'm glad we've come to an understanding.

As Raiden turned back around to walk out of the building with Kitana, three men dashed in and panted heavily as they approached the Thunder God. Sweat glistened on all of their foreheads and it looked as if the man in red had steam coming from his body. He had burns on his arms while the man in yellow had smoke coming from his hair, as if he had been burned.

Cyrax: Lord Raiden! We didn't know you could sing!

Sektor: Let's hear a country song, Raiden! I play a mean banjo!

Liu Kang: Raiden, look, I'm sorry! I told them not to tell..I tried to stop them! But...Rain was the one that started-

Raiden gnashed his teeth as he cursed under his breath. The lighting from his body could be felt from ten blocks away. Raiden was furious as his frown wrinkled his entire face. He began to breathe heavily and foam could be seen forming inside of his frown. He was going rabid.

Sektor: Raiden the Country Legend! I can see you with a cowboy hat and some boots with spurs!

Sektor and Cyrax mocked the Thunder God by pretending to be country singers.

Sektor: MY NAME IS RAIDEN AND I DRIVE A TRACTORRRR...

Cyrax: WHEN IT COMES TO WEATHERRRRR, THUNDER'S NOT A FACTORRRRR!

Sektor: COME ON DOWN AND SQUARE DANCE WITH THE GOD OF THUNDERRRRR!

Cyrax: WILL I EVERRRR BE A COUNTRY STARRRR...I WONDERRRRR?

Kitana: That was actually..not bad...

Raiden's blood pressure went to an all-time high as multiple blood vessels burst on his body. The foam in his mouth was very visible and his left eye twitched as he began to release a low-pitched mating call.

Cyrax: No no, Lord Raiden is going to be a pop star. Think about it. You'll sing in Johnny Cage's movies!

Raiden's eyes went wider and his teeth gnashed harder.

Raiden: JOHNNY CAGE KNOWS ABOUT THIS?!

He sprayed foam everywhere as he shouted.

Rain mumbled under his breath, noting that that would be a good idea. He decided to count his blessings and sneak away while he could.

Liu Kang: Raiden, calm down!

Kitana stepped in and eyed Liu Kang ferociously with her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrowed as she spoke.

Kitana: And where have YOU been all this time?

Liu Kang: I was training with Kung Lao today! Kitana, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were jealous of the women-

Kitana's mouth went wide in disbelief and she began to foam too.

Kitana: JEALOUS!?

Cyrax and Sektor giggled.

Cyrax: You done fucked up now...

Sektor: R.I.P. To the Shaolin Monk!

Raiden and Kitana were both angry, almost at their breaking point. Kitana was five seconds away from slapping the holy fire out of Liu Kang, until a familiar face arrived on the scene. It was an old man, with white hair and a white beard. His skin was pruny and fragile, but his eyes were young and mischievous. As he walked in, his body completely changed from old, to young and his hair became a shiny brown as the medallion on his neck turned green.

The man spoke.

?: Just who I was looking for...

Liu Kang: Shang Tsung...what are you doing here, sorceror?

Shang Tsung stroked his beard and laughed.

Shang: Not here to cause trouble. I came to see Raiden.

Raiden: Now is NOT the time, Shang Tsung.

Shang: And why is that?

Raiden: I have a vermin to hunt.

Shang: A wascally wabbit, huh? I can help you, you know.

Raiden: Go away, sorceror.

Raiden turned to leave, but Shang Tsung spoke up again...and his words did more than catch the attention of the Thunder God.

Shang Tsung: Word travels fast, Raiden. We know about your singing talent.

Raiden shocked Shang Tsung and threw him out of the building.

Raiden: I WILL RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!

Shang Tsung grunted and laughed as he got up from the pavement. He dusted off his clothes as he stroked his beard again.

Shang Tsung: You won't harm me. Need I remind you that we signed a treaty for peace after the reboot of the Mortal Kombat tournament? You won't harm me and CAN'T harm me unless I break the law! I haven't done anything!

Liu Kang: Just tell him what you need to say, Shang Tsung. Stop dragging it out.

Shang Tsung: Fair enough. Raiden, Quan Chi wanted me to invite you to compete in Realm's Got Talent, the talent competition.

Sektor: That TV show?

Shang Tsung: Yes. We believe that you'll be a hit, Raiden. It's just something to consider. Instead of being so angry and fighting the people that are complimenting and supporting you, maybe you should focus that energy on your singing talent and getting better. Just a suggestion. I'm not sure if that can register in your brain.

Raiden: Tread carefully, sorceror, or I may be forced to knock the false youth out of you.

Liu Kang: Quan Chi hosts this event?

Shang Tsung: He's a judge. As am I.

Raiden: What do you two cretins know about talent? You're addicted to souls and Quan Chi is addicted to the dead. I wouldn't fit in at your freakshow.

Shang Tsung: Which is why you'll be a hit. Think about it. Your popularity could ascend you to a place ABOVE the Elder Gods.

Raiden paused and his frown disappeared. He stepped forward and looked Shang Tsung directly in his eyes.

Shang Tsung: Just think about it Raiden. Fame, more recognition than even the Elder Gods. They've denied you and rejected you..don't you want to get one over on them?

Kitana: This is bad.

Sektor: This is gold.

Rain then appeared behind Kitana again and peered from over her shoulder.

Rain: Is it working?

Cyrax: I think so.

Raiden: Tell me, sorceror..when will this take place?

Shang Tsung: Next week, here on Earthrealm. We look forward to seeing you, Raiden. But before that, would you like to buy some of my cookies?

Shang Tsung pulled his box of cookies, Tsung's Chocolate Chip Surprise, out of his magical pocket and shoved them into Raiden's arms.

Shang Tsung: Try them! They're magically delicious!

Cyrax: Did he just steal the slogan for Lucky Charms?

Sektor: That, he did. That weasel.

Rain: Shang Tsung is my hero.

Kitana slapped Rain and threw him out into the open as Liu Kang shook his head. Rain fell to the ground in terror as Raiden glanced at him. Raiden walked over to Rain and stared down at him. He dropped the box of cookies beside Rain's shaking body.

Raiden: Buy those and eat them. ALL of them. Then, you're off the hook.

Rain jumped high into the air and let out an exasperated, "YIPPEE!".

Shang Tsung: So, you will be there?

Raiden walked away from the group and looked back from over his shoulder. His hat tilted downward and obscured his eyes. He relaxed his hands and held one up to the sky.

Raiden: I'm undecided.

With a strike of lightning, Raiden disappeared.

Cyrax: Well, that was fun while it lasted. I'm headed home. I can't wait to hear him sing, bro.

Sektor: Same here. It'll be glorious. What's he going to sing about?

Cyrax: Maybe a death metal song where he details his incredible angst toward the Elder Gods.

Sektor: Or maybe a love song for Sindel. Remember the crush he had on her?

Liu Kang: Those were dark times, indeed.

Kitana: Not as dark as the one you're about to have.

Kitana grabbed Liu Kang by the ear and dragged him down the hall and into the elevator. Liu Kang was headed to Hell.

Shang Tsung laughed and walked off after Rain paid him in Onyx Koins. Rain glanced at the sky and smiled. He was one step closer to executing his plan. It was in motion, but he had to seal the deal. He had to make sure that Raiden would be at that competition.

* * *

_At the Special Forces Office in Earthrealm_

Jackson Briggs, aka "Jax", was sorting through the file cabinet in the office, looking for a particular file on a man he was interrogating. His cybernetic arms made it hard to sort through them, as he kept skipping over the ones he wanted due to random twitches and malfunctions.

The office was of medium size, with two chairs in front of the main desk. A water cooler rested to the left of the desk, and the file cabinet rested in the back right corner. There were two other chairs, one on each side of the office as soon as you walk in, and Jax's nameplate shined on his desk. He hept his office tidy, that's for sure.

Jax: Finally got it!

Jax slammed the file named, "Kano", onto the desk and opened the folder. He sat in his chair and grunted.

Jax: Kano, why do you keep doing this?

Kano, a man with short brown hair and a cybernetic eye rested comfortably in his chair in front of Jax. His brown boots rested on the desk and Jax sighed as Kano laughed.

Kano: Jax, buddy, you know me. I can't stay out of trouble, mate. It's who I am! But I'm reformed, believe me, I am! It's just that, I don't have anywhere else to go. I like it around here!

Jax: Kano, we can't KEEP you here. If we keep stacking you with community service, bureaus or going to get suspicious and then you'll get in some REAL trouble.

Kano: So?

Jax: You gotta stop. This is the last time, Kano. Stop stealing from children, man. Yeah, you have changed, but you're still a troublemaker.

Kano: Jax, the Black Dragon are after me. I can't show my face out there. I'm going to end up resorting to that life again if I see them.

Jax: They've disbanded, Kano.

Kano: They're still Black Dragon. You don't just lose your title. That status sticks with you forever, but you CAN disrupt it. This is how I'm disrupting it.

Jax buried his face in his hands. As he did so, his partner, Sonya Blade, walked in and slapped Kano upside the head. She was dressed very oddly as a Special Forces Agent. She wore a black vest that was unzipped in the front to exploit her cleavage, and she wore tight black leggings with black combat heels.

Sonya: Have you decided yet, Jax?

Jax: Community service. Last time we're doing this. I explained it to him already.

Kano smiled and cackled loudly. He hopped from his chair and rubbed Jax's head, as Jax slapped his hand away violently.

Just then, a man in a blue business suit and shades burst through the door and fell to the floor in laughter.

Jax: Johnny! Johnny, what happened?

Sonya: Did Kabal slip on a water puddle again?

Johnny Cage: No..no..you guys won't believe this...

Kano: Eh?

Johnny Cage: I got a text from Rain. Raiden is going to be a singer.

Everyone was quiet.

Jax looked at Sonya as she returned his stare. Kano began to tremble uncontrollably.

Johnny Cage roared with laughter once more as Jax began to beat his desk in amusement. Jax laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and Sonya's eyes began to form tears. Kano laughed with Johnny Cage and rolled around on the floor.

Kano: Raiden? The Thunder God? A singer? Are you kidding? That's bloody rich, mate.

Johnny Cage: No bullshitting! It's the truth! He's going to the competition show, Realm's Got Talent!

Jax: We have got to go there.

Sonya: Yeah, we've got vacation days, right?

Jax: We better. If we don't we're going anyway. Raiden's our man, we've gotta support the guy in all of his...endeavors. No matter how ridiculous they sound.

Kano: Can I go?

Sonya: No, you're staying here, Kano.

Kano: Fuck.

Kabal and Stryker walked in at that moment and shared their own laughter.

Kabal: You guys heard too?

Jax: Yeah, Johnny told us all about it.

Stryker: We heard it from that weird lizard guy.

Sonya: Reptile?

Stryker: Yeah. We get him to come and mow the lawn. Cheap, easy labor. He's got nothing better to do.

Kano: What do you pay him? Dog treats?

Kabal: …...No.

Stryker: We give him peanut butter. He's in love with the stuff. Ever since I fought him during the war, he's been following me and stuff. He's actually not a bad guy. I'm glad the peace treaty got signed.

Kabal: But yeah, we're all going to see Raiden perform. It'll be hilarious.

Johnny Cage: It's next week, so you guys better cancel any plans you might have had! I can't freaking wait.

* * *

_Temple of the Thunder God_

Raiden meditated in the lobby of his temple. He stared at himself in the mirror and stood up. He clenched his fists and summoned his staff, but as he did so, he frowned.

"Can I actually do this?", he thought to himself. He walked outside and looked down at the city below.

"Earthrealm...I will show you talent. I will make the Elder Gods cry", he said to himself, determined.

He had decided. He was going to the competition, and he planned on winning.

Raiden then teleported to an unknown location; an open area surrounded by trees and sand. It looked like a secluded forest of come sort. In this open area, two ninjas, one in yellow and the other in blue, were duking it out.

The man in yellow threw a spear at the man in blue, who promptly dodged and threw an iceball at the man in yellow. The man in yellow did a flaming somersault kick and nullified the ice immediately. The two men got back into their stances, but quickly stopped as they noticed Raiden approaching.

Raiden: Scorpion...Sub-Zero...are you two busy tomorrow?

The two ninjas looked at each other, and then looked back at Raiden.

Raiden: Good.

* * *

**End of Part 1.**

Comments, criticisms!? Let me know. I know a lot of people dislike the script-style, but I believe that it is what I'm best at. I'm trying to test the waters with this fic..I thought it was a hilarious concept honestly, and I've just been making up the plot as I go. I can't wait to introduce the other characters and really get their personalities established for how I want them to be. This whole idea came to me in the form of a dream, so I had to document it and act on it. Hopefully others will be entertained by this too.


	2. Zapped

_**Thunder Take You**_

* * *

The Fantastic Uprising of the Thunder God, Raiden

Part 2: Zapped

* * *

_Edenia Marketplace_

It was a beautiful day in Earthrrealm; the birds were chirping and the soft breeze made the outside feel like heaven, thanks to Fujin, the God of Wind. Edenians paraded the streets in anticipation of the Realms Got Talent contest, and the festival began in earnest.

Every year, when the Realms Got Talent contest was close to beginning, there would be a festival a day before the show. The contestants would prepare for their act in their quarters, and many people would do semi-acts of their own, to provide entertainment before the contest. Activities like dodgeball, one-on-one Kombat fights, cooking shows, and more would be on display. Kosplay was also a popular event, as many people dressed up as their favorite television show stars or other figures in pop culture.

One kid dressed up as Shao Kahn, much to the chagrin of his parents.

The brewery was also a popular venue of choice during these times, as people could place bets on who would win the contest. This is where we will begin this chapter; with five individuals contemplating the future of the contest.

Kung Lao was never much of a drinker, as he usually preferred beverages such as Minute Maid Lemonade or Orange Crush Soda. He sat in the middle of the group at the bar, with his hat on the bar in front of his drink. The bartender was Jade; a voluptuous, dark-skinned female, clad in emerald green. She always gave her two cents and was very outspoken, but she was always a mystery to figure out, as one could never tell what facial expression was hidden under the veil over her mouth. She definitely enjoyed her job though, as men would supply her with outstanding tips and bonuses for obvious reasons. Whenever the prominent people she knew came to drink, she'd take it upon herself to deliver the best experience for them; whether it be cheap drinks or inside information on the latest rumors.

At this time, however, she barely had any time to do anything other than laugh at Liu Kang's past misfortune. Liu Kang sat at the bar holding a steak over his black eye, and everyone that looked at him would spill into a fit of laughter.

Jade: Liu Kang...how did that even happen? Did you even try to defend yourself?

Liu Kang: Jade, she's YOUR best friend. You should know how she is. I couldn't escape. Many times, I tried to change the subject or make a joke but she wouldn't have it. I had to steel myself to resist her most potent slaps and punches.

Kung Lao: You should've asked Raiden for assistance. He has a garden full of daffodils. Aren't those her favorite flowers?

Liu Kang: Flowers would have only strengthened her rage.

Cyrax: I think Kitana is bipolar. One minute, she's all over you and trying to make conversation and stuff..then next minute, she's trying to castrate you.

Sektor: She wasn't like that in the past. Liu, you changed her man. You've made that bitch crazy.

Jade: You don't know Kitana like I know her. She does it out of love, you know that, Liu. She's never had a...romance like this. She's always been bored with the average, boring suitor. Now that she's got the champion of Mortal Kombat around her finger, she has no idea what to do with herself.

Sektor: So, what does it take for me to get around your finger, Jade?

Sektor slyly smiled as he leaned closer to Jade. Jade rolled her eyes in disgust and walked away from the group. She slid back behind the bar and nudged the fifth guest on the shoulder. The fifth guest was asleep and snoring loudly with green goo slithering down his chin. His reptilian eyes surveyed the area as he awoke, and he licked around his mouth to get rid of the acid slobber. Reptile was now awake, and he looked over at Liu Kang and smiled.

Reptile: That thing ssstill hasn't healed, Kang?

Cyrax: It's been 10 minutes, Reptile.

Reptile: SSSSoooo!? Bartender! I demand more Vodka! Gimme! And sssome peanut butter too!

Jade: Reptile, you do know that you have to pay for all this, right?

Reptile: But you sssaid that you'd let me off the hook! Come on, Jade! I'll mow around your palace for a week! I'll take out your trasssh! I'll even catch Chameleon so you can chew him out for playing that prank on you!

Jade rolled her eyes extra hard. She shook her head and furiously pointed one finger at the sneaky Reptile.

Jade: Reptile, I swear to the Elder Gods-

Reptile grabbed her hand and held it softly. He looked into her eyes and smiled so hard that his teeth were showing.

Reptile: -sssshhhhh. Calm down. I promise.

Reptile burped and farted at the same time. As the green gas seeped from under his seat out throughout the bar, everyone began to cringe and wince at the horrible odor. Cyrax choked and gagged in his seat while Kung Lao made the most ungodly facial expression ever conceived. Liu Kang's steak disintegrated and his black eye could not be concealed any longer. Jade was unaffected, while Sektor ran outside to catch his breath.

Reptile: Whoopsss...

Jade: Reptile. Be thankful that I can't smell what you just did.

Cyrax had fully passed out. He fell out of his chair and began to snore out loud as Kung Lao lifted him over his shoulder. Kung Lao used his other arm to fan his hand around his face to keep the foul stench away.

Kung Lao: Thanks for the drinks, Jade, but it's time for us to go. Rain told us to meet him at the Kombat Pavilion tonight.

Jade: No problem you guys. Once I clean up here, I'll meet you guys there.

Kung Lao: Sounds good.

As Kung Lao, Cyrax, Sektor, and Reptile left the brewery, the lone Liu Kang stayed back to inquire to Jade. She looked confused as he stood at the door staring at her.

Jade: Liu..is there something you need?

Liu Kang smiled and Jade saw that he had two teeth missing. Jade's eyes went wide as she held back a roar of laughter; she didn't want to hurt Liu Kang's feelings any further.

Liu Kang: Do you have an extra steak I can borrow?

Jade couldn't hold it any longer. Her laughter could be heard from twenty miles away and as she laughed, Kung Lao knew what it was about as he walked down the road holding Cyrax. He began to chuckle too as Sektor made a goofy face mocking Liu Kang's misfortune.

* * *

_The Kombat Pavilion_

The Komabat Pavilion was perhaps the busiest place of the night; people were sitting at tables under decorative structures that truly made the area beautiful. Fireworks lit up the night sky as kombatants battled it out on the stage in the center of it all. A tournament was taking place, and the host was none other than the purple ninja, Rain.

Rain sat at a podium behind the stage, spectating the fighters and sounding the bell whenever one was KO'd. He served as the announcer and referee during the fights, and made sure that no one got seriously injured, unless they signed a waiver beforehand that allowed them to partake in extremely violent battles. Some kombatants even gave up their lives in order to ensure a good performance for the audience. Those people are what we call idiots.

Shifting away from the fights, two men sitting at a table were chatting about the performances of the fighters. The first man, dressed in grey, looked young in appearance with long flowing silver hair and almost flawless facial features. The mask that covered his mouth made some women angry, as they could not see the perfection that was his face. That man's name is Smoke.

The other, a man dressed in a dark purplish-black probably could have had the same appearance, but his face was concealed behind a darkness that could not be parted easily. The man was a physical shadow almost, and his voice matched how kids think the Boogeyman would sound. That man's name is Noob Saibot. Noob was a prankster, and he always enjoyed watching other people's misfortune and suffering.

Noob: These fighters are pathetic. Where is the real show? I could beat three of those guys alone.

Smoke: You should have signed up then, Noob. If you would stop sleeping in all day, maybe you could actually participate in activities, since you are so great.

Noob: Who invented the idea of SIGNING up for activities, anyway? If you're qualified and able, you should be able to do anything you want. Stupidity at its finest.

Smoke: There's no pleasing you, man.

Just then, as soon as Smoke finished his sentence, children came rushing down into the audience, begging for candy and praise for their kostumes like it was Halloween. Five kids in particular came running toward the duo and as they reached them, their wide smiles could brighten even Noob's face.

Kid #1: Uncle Noob! Uncle Noob! Look what I got you!

Smoke's eyes went wide as he stared at the dark enigma. Smoke was in disbelief and he couldn't get his words out.

Smoke: U-Uncle Noob?

Noob shrugged as he looked back at Smoke. He patted the child on the head as he took the Reese Cup out of the boy's hand.

Noob: Thank you, child. I will cherish this treat forever!

The child smiled as all of the other children extended their arms, hoping to get a hug from Noob.

Smoke: Did you make these children your gophers?!

Noob ignored Smoke and hugged the children but as he did so, his devilish eyes glanced at a flabbergasted Smoke, who only shook his head in disgust.

Smoke: You are unbelieveable.

Noob: What? I love Reese Cups.

Noob turned toward the children.

Noob: Now then, run along little ones. Uncle Noob must enjoy this treat alone. You all did well, very well!

The kids screeched in delight as they ran off back in the direction they came. Noob coughed and then began to chuckle to himself as one of the kids tripped and fell down the hill. Smoke only glared at Noob.

Back at the stage, Rain was preparing for the final fight of the night. He picked up the microphone and twitched so much that people thought he was on drugs. The jitters that he had would not stop, and his voice trembled as he spoke. Something was happening, and Rain was excited. In other words, something bad was coming. Or...not?

Rain: And now, the final fight of the night! You may know these two fighters as the pioneers of Mortal Kombat itself. When you think of Mortal Kombat, you think of these two warriors. Not me, Rain. Not the shaolin monk, Kung Lao. Hell, not even the champion of the tournament itself, Liu Kang. You think of these two, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion!

The audience gasped in delight as the two kombatants wasted no time on introductions. The two ninja ran at each other and fought full-force like they were out for blood. Scorpion jumped over Sub-Zero's iceball and did a flaming somersault kick that knocked Sub-Zero back. He recovered quickly and swept Scorpion off of his feet. As Sub-Zero did a full rotation after the sweep, he created an ice dagger and held it overhead, about to stab Scorpion in his face. Scorpion pulled out his own katana, and parried the blow on the ground. Sub-Zero generated ice around his right foot and went to kick Scorpion in his balls, but Scorpion was too smart. Scorpion overpowered Sub-Zero and pushed him back, while getting back on his feet. He summoned flames underneath Sub-Zero, intending to melt the ice around his feet and lock him in place, but Sub-Zero swiftly did a backstep and avoided the flames. However, as he did so, it was too late to defend against the flying spear that lodged itself into his chest.

Scorpion: **GET OVER HERE**.

Scorpion tugged on the spear and drew Sub-Zero closer, who was too dazed to do anything. He was defenseless as Scorpion prepared to execute a full, free kombo. Smoke was on the edge of his seat as he watched, while Noob Saibot was unimpressed by his younger brother's performance.

Before Scorpion went for the full kombo, a streak of lighting hit the stage and the Thunder God, Raiden, had appeared in all of his glory.

Raiden: That's enough, you two. I think the audience got the picture.

Scorpion got out of his fighting stance and relaxed as he shook hands with his training partner. Sub-Zero was unfazed as he stood beside Raiden, as if it wasn't a real fight. There wasn't even any blood, but it sure looked real.

Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Cyrax, Sektor, Reptile, and Jade had just appeared and were watching from the front of the stage. Jax, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kabal, and Stryker had also appeared and caught up with Liu Kang's group.

Rain smiled as he saw Sindel and Kitana also making an appearance, to the left of the stage. This smile faded, however, as he saw menacing figures also making their way to the stage from the right.

_Away from the Kombat Pavilion, at the top of the hill_

Shao Kahn, the main culprit of the entire Mortal Kombat fiasco, was also in attendance. He sat at the top of the hill to the very right of the stage with his arms crossed. He stood in the distance, but there was no mistaking that helmet and that laugh of his. To his right stood his loyal daughter, Mileena, who always wore purple and the most revealing outfits possible. She, like Kitana and Jade, also wore a veil over her mouth but her veil was justified as she sported some hideous, and I mean HIDEOUS teeth due to the Tarkatan blood in her.

Everyone's favorite sorcerer, Shang Tsung, stroked his beard as he stepped to the left of Shao Kahn and made his way down to the stage. Shao Kahn scoffed as Shang Tsung eyed him, the two clearly hadn't been seeing eye-to-eye recently.

Shao Kahn: Ha! So you're going to tuck tail and run, eh? You really think the Thunder God will show you pity? You're better off staying with me and accepting your punishment.

Shang Tsung: I'll take my chances. You have gone too far, Shao Kahn. And I will not tolerate your abuse of power.

Shao Kahn: You are nothing, Shang Tsung. Always remember that. I have another plan, I always do. Another sorcerer that can do everything you can and more. With even greater loyalty.

Shang Tsung: I look forward to seeing how long that lasts.

Shao Kahn: Quan Chi, I think this old shit doubts your abilities.

Quan Chi, a very pale bald man with many tattoos and black make-up appeared from behind Shao Kahn. He usually went shirtless and wore tattered black pants and gloves, but this time, he word a plain black shirt with white writing on the back that said, "Necromancer".

Quan Chi and Mileena laughed as Shang Tsung walked down the hill in anger. Shao Kahn folded his arms and laughed as loudly as he could.

Shao Kahn: Raiden...a singer. I thought I was dreaming at first but this is TOO hilarious.

Quan Chi: He will have a powerful following, my Lord. What do you suggest we do to stop him?

Shao Kahn: We employ my vassals to win the contest. My beautiful daughter, Mileena, will destroy the competition.

Mileena: Mmmm..I sure will. I will sway the crowd to my side and he won't stand a chance.

Shao Kahn: Just in case though, I have two back-ups. I'm not so confident in Baraka, as he tends to be a loose cannon but his act will be tough to beat. I also have a surprise. Are you familiar with the entity known as Ermac?

Quan Chi: Indeed I am. How did you manage to sway it from Shang Tsung? It's nothing but a puppet.

Shao Kahn: By force. It works for me now.

Quan Chi: Three acts...this will be interesting.

Mileena: And Raiden will realize that he will fail here just like in the Mortal Kombat tournament.

The three laughed amongst themselves at the top of the hill.

_Kombat Pavilion_

Raiden: Scorpion, Sub-Zero and I are entering this contest because you all believe in us. And if those three at the top of the hill are any indication as to the type of competition that I am going to face well...let's just say that this will be an easy win for the Thunder God. Shao Kahn doesn't stand a chance.

The audience cheered as Raiden gave Rain the microphone. Raiden shook hands with Rain and the two exchanged some words privately.

Raiden: Thank you, Rain. Without your assistance, this could have been another win for Shao Kahn. Since we can't face each other in Mortal Kombat, I will beat him in whatever else he may scheme.

Rain: No problem, Lord Raiden. Good luck tomorrow. I know you've got it in you, because I have the ears for this type of thing.

Raiden: I will perform to the best of my ability. I will not let Shao Kahn win.

As Raiden stepped off of the stage to chat with his comrades, Rain gathered Scorpion and Sub-Zero to discuss their parts in Raiden's act. Raiden was the singer, while Sub-Zero performed the bass and Scorpion played the drums. The group had formed a band called, The Elements, and were taking their act to the contest.

Rain: So, how are you guys coming along?

Sub-Zero looked up at the night sky and walked forward a few steps, looking at the audience.

Sub-Zero: We're coming along. It's been...difficult...learning this instrument, but it's also been quite enjoyable. I think our performance tomorrow will be a hit.

Scorpion: At first, I was opposed to this ridiculous idea. A...band. But after I saw the fire in Raiden's eyes, I couldn't reject him. That man helped me see that revenge isn't always the right path. If it wasn't for him, the rivalry between Sub-Zero and I would have waged on for an eternity.

Rain: I'm real glad you two are on equal terms and all, but I would like to ask you two a favor.

Rain made sure Raiden was nowhere eavesdropping on the conversation. He shifted his head back and forth to make sure no one was listening.

Rain: When it's time for Raiden to sing, I want you two to take the fall. Make him sing solo.

Sub-Zero: That's not what we practiced..

Rain: I know. Raiden employed you two because he's nervous to do it alone. He feels that singing will put a damper on his "Thunder God" title. The protector of Earthrealm is a singer. It humiliates him.

Scorpion: He needs us.

Rain: That's what he wants you to think. No doubt you guys are great musicians, but Raiden needs to do this alone. Play along until the bridge of the song. But after that, let him do it solo. You guys will shroud his talent. I'm begging you.

Sub-Zero: And what if he fails without us? You want us to suffer his wrath for your mistake?

Scorpion: If we are on the receiving end of his fury, then we'll make sure YOU'RE on the receiving end of ours.

Rain trembled at the thought. However, his ambition could not be swayed. He knew Raiden's potential and if he had to take a gamble with his life to gain in the end, he would. Rain knew risks all too well, and sometimes the greatest rewards come from the most dangerous risks. He looked at the two ninja and nodded his head, fully accepting punishment if his plan indeed failed. Scorpion and Sub-Zero looked at each other, debating whether or not they should go along with this plan.

Meanwhile, Kitana and Sindel joined Liu Kang's group...and things looked as though they would go smoothly. Wrong.

Liu Kang: Raiden! Congratulations, my friend. I wish you luck tomorrow during your performance. I know you'll knock the crowd off of their feet.

Raiden was puzzled as he analyzed Liu Kang's face.

Raiden: Why do you have a steak over your eye?

Jade giggled out loud but quickly cleared her throat as Liu Kang glanced over at Kitana, who only folded her arms in offense.

Stryker: That is one tasty looking steak.

Stryker began to drool and was mesmerized by the delicious aroma of Liu Kang's steak. Stryker loved meat almost as much as Reptile loved peanut butter. Stryker even made his own campaign at one point, admonishing vegetarians for their lack of intelligence regarding their food preferences. This, however, got him into a ton of trouble and he made a variety of enemies in the process. One day, Johnny Cage made Stryker eat carrots in his sleep and Stryker woke up the next morning in a forest, naked, with dead bunnies and a skillet around him. Vegetables make him go insane.

Cyrax: Liu Kang suffered the Kitana Smackdown. You know he gets beat up around this time every month.

Kitana glared at Cyrax and approached him furiously. She pointed one finger in his face and stared daggers into his soul. Cyrax's knees buckled as he began to sweat and mumble under his breath.

Johnny Cage: What? Is Kitana on her period?

Sonya slapped the back of Johnny's head.

Johnny Cage: What did I say!?

Sindel: Such rudeness. Heavens, Johnny Cage, have you learned anything from my etiquette classes?

Johnny Cage: I learned that the knife goes between the fork and the spoon on the dinner table.

Everyone sighed in conjunction at Johnny's stupidity.

Sektor: Liu Kang got a black eye AND he's missing two teeth. That's like...domestic abuse or some shit, right?

Raiden: That is..actually correct. Kitana, what did Liu Kang do to deserve such violence?

Kitana: He cheated on me!

Liu Kang: I did no such thing!

As Liu Kang shouted, the steak fell off of his eye and his black eye was visible for all to see. Jade burst out laughing as Noob Saibot joined in.

Noob: Holy shit!

Jade laughed even harder.

Stryker: That is seriously one tasty looking steak...

Jax: No, that is one black eye...damn, son.

Reptile: Hey, what happensss if you get a black eye?

Jax eyed Reptile and cracked his cybernetic knuckles.

Jax: Is that supposed to be a joke? How about I change you from a reptile to an amphibian, lizard?

Reptile: No thank you. I was just asking! I don't know these thingsss!

Kabal: Calm down, Jax. You know Reptile is ignorant. Forgive him. I can't have him handicapped...he mows around the Special Forces Office.

Kabal may be one of the fastest men in the world, but he is also the laziest. If he could find a way to get someone else to do something he was supposed to do, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He tends to panic whenever one of his plans gets jeopardized.

Raiden: Do I sense slavery? Or is Reptile some sort of indentured servant?

Kabal: No, not at all. We pay him!

Raiden: In what? Reptile doesn't know how to use currency!

Stryker: He likes...peanut butter.

Reptile: It'ssss true! I will happily work for peanut butter! Gah! Thinking about it makes me want to...to...

Reptile noticed the Reese Cups that Noob Saibot was munching on. He smelled the peanut butter and instantly licked his lips as he began to float toward Noob Saibot. Noob turned his head toward Reptile, who stood over him breathing heavily, and grunted.

Noob: Can I help you? Your breath smells atrocious.

Reptile's foul breath pierced Noob's mask and made it's way into Noob's nostrils.

Reptile: Gimme one.

Noob: One what?

Reptile: One of thossse!

Noob: No.

Reptile: Why!?

Noob: They're mine!

Reptile: Gimme!

Reptile reached for Noob's candy, but Noob promptly punched Reptile in the face. Reptile growled as he ran toward Noob, who began to run around the pavilion trying to get away from Reptile.

Smoke: Those guys are something else.

Sindel: They're like children.

Raiden: So anyway, back to wh-

Before Raiden got to finish his sentence, a strong hand placed itself upon the Thunder God's shoulder.

Liu Kang's eyebrows furrowed as he snarled in anticipation. Everyone grew quiet as Shang Tsung introduced himself to the group. No one wanted his company, and he could already tell that he wasn't exactly a welcome guest.

Shang Tsung: Before you all get hostile, just hear me out.

Raiden: What do you want, sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: Shao Kahn wants to win this, badly. And he's employing everything he can to stop you, Raiden.

Kung Lao: And we should just trust you, Shang Tsung?

Shang Tsung: I know I've made mistakes-

Sonya Blade: -Plenty of mistakes.

Kabal: You're a nuisance, dude.

Jax: A menace. How many times did you screw us over in the past again? I can't even keep count, son.

Jax ended a lot of his sentences with "son", for some odd reason. In fact, Jax has a lot of catchphrases like: "Get some!" "Oh Yeah!" "Gotcha!" "Damn you ugly!" and "Where my keys at?"

Shang Tsung: I know. But you must hear me out on this. Kitana, you're needed for this.

Kitana: Me? Why me?

Sektor: If you entered the contest, all you'd need to do is perform your brutality on Liu Kang. You'd win by default.

Johnny Cage: The crowd would fear you and you'd win!

Liu Kang's head slouched downward in sadness. Jade couldn't help but giggle more as Cyrax patted him on the back.

Shang Tsung: No. We need you to manipulate Mileena's hatred of you. If you can distract her or anger her, her performance will suffer and it will give Raiden the advantage.

Cyrax: I am looking forward to her performance for sure...

Sektor: You and me both.

Sonya Blade: Ugh. Perverts.

Jade: I know.

Kabal: Dressed like that? She's very...well-endowed and she uses it to her advantage. She's smart considering she has to compensate for that face. Sweet lord, if I had to wake up to that in the morning..I wouldn't mind if my oxygen tanks stopped working.

Smoke: Yeah. Unlike her, you two have great bodies and you're beautiful, something she'll never be. Which is why I don't understand the need for the veils.

Jade eyed Smoke and smiled from under her veil as embarrassment could be seen from her cheeks. Kitana also smiled but as she did so, she eyed Liu Kang and made a body gesture as if she was saying "Uh huh", and taunting Liu Kang.

Smoke was always a womanizer, but he was never arrogant about it. If a woman was pretty, he would tell them and wouldn't ever regret one word. This got him into trouble sometimes though, as many women viewed themselves as his girlfriend. They would get into fights over who Smoke loved more and Smoke would always be in the middle of it all.

Smoke: Oh, Sonya. You and Sindel are also beautiful, I didn't mean to leave you two out.

Sonya: Aww, thank you Smoke.

Sindel: Yes, that is very sweet of you.

Sektor: Wow. What a kiss-ass.

Smoke: You mad, Sektor?

Smoke did a head-motion and his flowing hair danced in the breeze, slapping Johnny Cage in the face repeatedly.

Johnny Cage: Smoke, get your hair out of my face you magnificent bastard!

Sektor gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. Noob Saibot came back to the group and panted heavily as he wiped green goo off of his clothes and straightened his gloves.

Noob: That guy is persistent as fuck. I couldn't shake him. I had to use my shadow clone to lead him away in the opposite direction.

Kung Lao: NEVER have peanut butter around Reptile.

Kabal: Except when you want him to obey.

Noob: Noted.

Shang Tsung: We got very far off subject. So, Kitana, will you assist?

Kitana: I sure will.

Raiden: Do you not believe that I can accomplish this alone?

Shang Tsung: It's not that. It's just that...I don't want Shao Kahn to win. Not this time. I've had it with his constant abuse of power.

Raiden: So you switch allegiance.

Shang Tsung: For the time being.

Raiden: That's a foolish move. After this, neither of us will trust you.

Shang Tsung: That's fine. I'm done with this war anyway.

Sindel: Speaking of Shao Kahn, here he comes Raiden. Be ready.

Lightning streaked across Raiden's body in anticipation; he was ready for anything Shao Kahn could throw at him.

Raiden: I'm always ready.

Liu Kang: A potent lightning strike will make him reconsider, will it not Raiden?

Raiden: Indeed, Liu Kang.

Cyrax: Don't let Shao see that shiner on your face Liu Kang, you'll never hear the end of it.

Liu Kang grabbed his steak and slapped it over his eye as Shao Kahn approached, leading Jade and Noob to laugh once again at him. Stryker sighed as he wasn't fast enough to grab it before Liu Kang did.

Shao Kahn bounded down the hill and waved at the group along with his two companions, Mileena and Quan Chi. He carried his hammer across his shoulder like lumberjacks carry their axes and had his other hand balled up into a fist. His cat-like eyes shone from under his mask and he walked casually toward Raiden and eyed him. Mileena stared at Kitana while Quan Chi sat back and examined the area, quietly.

Shao Kahn: Raiden.

Raiden: Shao Kahn.

The two eyed each other down and it became a stand-off. Shao Kahn smiled as the two almost chest-bumped each other. Raiden's eyes showed that he was not intimidated, in fact, he was almost looking forward to whatever Shao Kahn was preparing. He knew that Shao Kahn would not win, and he would make his failure as painful as possible. Raiden's singing ability would be put to the test the next day. And he was ready.

End of Part 2. Thanks for reading if you did! Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!

The big event is finally approaching! I'm trying to flesh out some characters and some story for the moment but the real kicker is coming up next!


End file.
